


The Crooked Path [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really do look like crap, McKay," John said when Karen had returned to the house. "What are you doing here anyway?" John tossed his sunglasses on the table, and Rodney could see the tightness of pain lines around his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked Path [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crooked Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722) by [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy). 



Length: 01:20:23

File size: 36.9 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheCrookedPath.mp3)

(Download link fixed, morning of 12/8/14. Sorry! And thanks to greeniron for letting me know about it.)


End file.
